User talk:ToastUltimatum/Archive 6
Badge Requests As usual, badge requests can be placed here. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 19:05, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Surprise, surprise. I thought I'd do these two together, rather than leave two messages here in a week. First, Roobarb. Edit history] *Expanded design section. *A section on the team. *A qualification section. *Expanded summaries for every battle, with more pictures and quotes. *Over 20,000 characters of text. Secondly, Typhoon. Edit history *Expanded summaries for each battle, with more pictures and quotes. *Expanded the Design section with information from the interview in Robot Wars Club newsletter. *Added pictures of the robots insides and testing from the Rampaging Chariots website and the team's YouTube channel. *Over 8,500 characters of text. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:50, May 6, 2018 (UTC) :You can indeed, Typhoon was an excellent choice of write-up. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:59, May 6, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you. Next up, Judge Shred. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:00, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Having finished work on the Judge Shred article, time for another request. Edit history *Added to the Design section. *Team images, with photos for every member. *Expanded summaries for every battle, with more pictures and quotes. *Over 28,000 characters of text. *Information on the team's Techno Games appearance. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:49, May 12, 2018 (UTC) :Good work, redeem the badge. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 07:57, May 13, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks Toast, I will be going on holiday tomorrow, but will be back 22nd of May. The next two expansions I'm planning are The Revolutionist and Tyranabot. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:24, May 13, 2018 (UTC) :::You'll have skip to Tyranabot after all - I've genuinely already started it, just got this message part-way through my Heat H write-up. Looking forward to The Revolutionist, and there are plenty of other US robots waiting too. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 08:33, May 13, 2018 (UTC) ::::Change of plan, I'm going to do Bunny Attack next. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:51, May 13, 2018 (UTC) I'd like to request a badge for the Bunny Attack page. Edit history *Added to the Design section. *Added a number of new images, including a team photo. *Expanded summaries for every battle, with more quotes. *Over 17,000 characters of text. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:59, June 1, 2018 (UTC) :Go ahead and redeem the elusive Bunny Attack badge. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:23, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Just finished work on the Corkscrew page, I'd like to request a badge. Edit history *Added to the Design and Qualification sections. *Added a section on The Team *Added a number of new images, including a team photo. *Expanded summaries for every battle, with more quotes. *Over 20,000 characters of text. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 10:32, June 6, 2018 (UTC) :Sure thing. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:31, June 6, 2018 (UTC) Dominator 2 expansion completed, I'd like to request a badge. Edit history *Expanded the Design section *Added a Qualification section. *Added a section on the team, with photos for each member. *Expanded summaries for every battle, with more quotes and pictures. *Over 71,000 characters of text. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:45, June 21, 2018 (UTC) :Certainly, well done! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 23:11, June 21, 2018 (UTC) Having done my first expansion of a House Robot article, expanding the Mr. Psycho article, I'd like to request a badge. Edit history *Greatly expanded robot history *Added lots more photos and quotes. *Over 28,000 characters of text. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 16:18, September 28, 2018 (UTC) :Thoroughly deserved, one of the most worthwhile projects you’ve ever taken on, give yourself a badge. Like I said before, if you can upgrade two more House Robot pages, there’ll be a full award waiting. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:00, September 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:53, September 28, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm planning to do Growler, alongside my work on Shunt, after I've finished the Axe-Awe expansion. Busy, busy busy. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:00, December 19, 2018 (UTC) How much more work would I have to do on The Revolutionist to earn a badge? I ask this because I have done most of the page, but I there is more to do, but unfortunately, until I get my computer back, I won't be able to. For example, I was going to use the Team LOGICOM website to expand the page, but the library computer blocked it. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 14:19, July 6, 2018 (UTC) :I would be happy to award the badge in advance if you are able to make sure every battle has at least two images. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:19, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Another badge request, having rewritten Infinity. Edit history *Over 16,000 characters of text *Expanded the Design section with information from the website *Added sections on The Team and Qualification *Expanded the robot history, with detailed fight summaries *Found information about their withdrawl from, and cameo on, Techno Games. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:00, December 19, 2018 (UTC) :I'll gladly offer an Infinity badge, alongside a Ceros badge to reward the battle expansion and the addition of the qualifier summary across all relevant pages. No doubt the work on Shunt will thoroughly deserve a badge, I'm not expecting a rewrite of Series 9-10 (quotes may help where appropriate). [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 09:25, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Just one day since my last badge request, time for another one! This time, Axe-Awe. Edit history *Over 9,000 characters of text. *Expanded the Design section *Expanded Robot History *Gave information about its first appearance at Debenham Robot Rumble 2001. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 16:32, December 20, 2018 (UTC) :Certainly, good job. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:34, December 20, 2018 (UTC) After taking a break for Christmas, I've finished my expansion of the Robot The Bruce article. https://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Robot_The_Bruce?action=history Edit history *Over 9,000 characters of text. *Expanded the Design section. *Rewrote Robot History, with much greater detail. *Used as many sources as I could find for information; the Team Cassius website, the Chaos 2 DVD, the Technical Manual. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:13, December 27, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for a great job, feel free to claim a badge. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:40, December 27, 2018 (UTC) Another expansion complete, so another badge request - Weld-Dor *Over 14,000 characters of text. *Expanded the Design section for each version *Expanded Robot History, with more quotes and images. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:40, January 7, 2019 (UTC) :Yes that's fine, great choice of article. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 11:19, January 8, 2019 (UTC) I thought I’d put these two requests together, having finished them in the same week. First, Matilda. Edit history *Over 46,000 characters *Added to the Design section, with information from the Magazine and Sir Killalot and the House Robots DVD *Greatly expanded the sections for Series 1 to 4 *Added sections for each of the international series *Added to every series section, with more pictures and quotes. Secondly, The Steel Avenger. Edit history *Over 62,000 characters *Greatly expanded Design section, using Real Robots magazine and other sources *Expanded summaries for every battle *Various bits of trivia *Over 20 new images, including pictures of the robot’s construction, from the team’s YouTube channel *Added a section on the Team Thank you. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 18:32, February 8, 2019 (UTC) :I've made some fixes to The Steel Avenger (shortening the robot's name in Series 7, cropping images from that series), and after some great work, I'm almost ready to offer the badge. I'd just like to see some extra images for these scenarios: *The Steel Avenger pushing Schumey Too into the pit, and an image from the middle section of the fight *The Steel Avenger fighting Diotoir prior to the KO *One more image from its first Annihilator battle *An image of The Steel Avenger fighting Stinger prior to the KO Once those are done, you're welcome to claim the badge, and the Matilda one is already earned. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:07, February 10, 2019 (UTC) Hey Toast, I'd like to request a badge for finally completing the expansion of Dantomkia's article, which consisted of over 31,000 characters, expansions to design, live events and galleries and the addition of much needed quotes and images. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 11:14, August 2, 2018 (UTC) :Marc you’re fully aware I’m in Las Vegas, why would you— :Sure I guess!! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:49, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Hey Toast, could I please request a badge for the Major Tom expansion, consisting of almost 14,000 characters? On another note, that final E2 annihilator battle might have been my favourite write-up I've ever done. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 22:33, January 17, 2019 (UTC) :Oh man, is he gonna use the transparent Series 5 image, let's see when he puts his badge on his page... [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:40, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Hey Toast, may I request a badge for the Philipper expansion, consisting of nearly 17,000 characters, and plenty of new quotes/images, including an updated opening quote and an image of it in the arena from DS2. Cheers. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 23:17, January 24, 2019 (UTC) :The badge is well earned. I’d still encourage you to put your new Dutch screenshots on other articles (plenty of room on the Crushtacean page, for example. In general, it’s Dutch Series 2 section needs to move above Extreme 2, but that’s a side note), and the image of Philipper 2’s insides can move to the Series Record now, but otherwise excellent. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 23:29, January 24, 2019 (UTC) Hey Toast, may I request a badge for the expansion to the ICU article please? Although it obviously isn't as large as some of the more recent ones, at just over 6,400 characters long, I did expand the qualification and design sections slightly, and there were only four battles to cover, in which I obtained a lot of images and quotes. Cheers. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 23:31, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :What ICU needs is a Team subsection, explaining the X-Terminator connection while detailing team roles in the series, e.g. the driver. This would be your avenue to adding enough content to earn a badge. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 07:50, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Artos I found what could be my next article, it's a robot that F2Q for Series 7 (or at least it intended to qualify for Series 7, according to the archived Robot Wars website) called Artos: http://web.archive.org/web/20040109083840/http://www.artros.netfirms.com:80/parts.html I dunno whether you wanna look at it yourself perhaps? I did try to ask ages ago on the Facebook group and got nothing in return.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 11:13, May 17, 2018 (UTC) :I'd be happy to see you give this a go. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:23, June 1, 2018 (UTC) Rankdown Hey Toast; you're up in the rankdown. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:31, June 29, 2018 (UTC) ::Hey Toast, it’s your turn again. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:02, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Backlog of candidates for deletion I have noticed that on the category Candidates for deletion (for some reason it is not allowing me to link to it), there is a notable backlog. Some pages (including multiple team pages and images), have remained candidates for years, while others (such as FA/86 and Audited Series 2 Basepage) were created accidentally and require deletion. Seeing as deletion can only be performed by admins, mind if you clear out this backlog? Thanks. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 07:50, July 25, 2018 (UTC) :I had consciously not deleted the team pages because I would rather keep them all, and I also couldn't remove the category because there wasn't enough consensus to say that the discussion had concluded. The others I was already in the process of deleting. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 07:53, July 25, 2018 (UTC) OOTA Discord I want to join the Discord, but the link on Reddit isn't working for me. Are their any other links into the Discord? --H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 14:39, July 27, 2018 (UTC) : This is the link on my talk page when I asked for the same thing: https://discordapp.com/invite/CXx3vDR :Let me know if it works. Please remember to sign your post next time :) [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 14:36, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Oops, I derped there, thanks for the link though --H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 14:39, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Er, just checked the link and it still isn't working, and I think I remember why. Last Halloween, I went onto Discord for the first time, and went onto the OOTA Discord. I went in like I knew everyone, even though, at that time, I didn't know many in the community. I learnt later that the mods were wary of new users, as Pootigottam/Avalanche had been banned for bullying Scorpion1m, and was trying to get back using a series of alts. Pootigottam acted in a certain way that the mods knew when he had a new alt, and thusly banned him (Toast and ThatRedOtter are two of the mods, and I think will be able to confirm this). When I arrived on the OOTA Discord, I acted very much like a Pootigottam alt would've, even using a profile picture that he used from time to time. I was eventually banned at around 10:00PM. I felt quite sick for being compared to what Avalanche did, and I tried to block the incident from my mind. I also stopped using my old Reddit account. Now I realise, I should've just explained myself better, or at all, but everything happened so fast, I didn't bother to fix it, but now, I think I am able to mend this. I am asking Toast to unban me from the OOTA Discord. I don't want an apology though, I know you guys were doing your job, and I was just an unlucky idiot, for acting in such a way that I would be targeted. Yours Faithfully, --H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 15:22, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :I'm afraid I can't really help you with that, but I know someone who can. I've spoken to ThatRedOtter, and he wants you to PM him on Discord (he's TheDamBeaver on Discord). What is your username on discord? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:27, July 27, 2018 (UTC) ::H.V LOBSTA, no second full stop. --H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 15:31, July 27, 2018 (UTC) :::Apparently your name is no longer on the ban list, but there are two users with deleted usernames. I suggest either making a new account or renaming your current one. Sorry I can't be more help. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) Maybe its because I was named something else when it happened: Flamingstew. That info might be of help. --H.V. LOBSTA (talk) 17:39, July 27, 2018 (UTC) Audited EW1 I really hate pestering people for votes, so I do this very reluctantly, but I am rather short ATM, especially on the rumble. CrashBash (talk) 16:42, September 30, 2018 (UTC) Gauntlet Routes template I've tried to create a new template to create a table for the three gauntlet routes (Template:Gauntlet Routes), but I can't get the template to input the data I want. It's something to do with the I think, but I've not made a template in ages and can't remember how to do this. If you have time, could you have a look at it and fix it. Thanks. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:25, October 30, 2018 (UTC) :You were missing a { / } on each side, it's fixed now. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:48, October 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Thanks, you're a legend! Hopefully I won't forget that in the future. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:49, October 30, 2018 (UTC) Rankdown Hey Toast, you actually can't cut your own nominees unless the pool is more than half of yours, I'll need you to pick a different bot, thanks. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:41, November 13, 2018 (UTC) Hi Hello, I used to be TheRandomone360, but I left and now I’m back. Has anything big happened since I was gone? TheAlmightyOctopodeOfRandomness (talk) 17:17, November 20, 2018 (UTC) :Plenty of edits, somebody went around the wiki to make sure all Series 1-4 images were in 4:3, but nothing you really need to be aware of. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:34, November 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Indeed. Plenty of image uploads by moi, lists, Rankings and other fun bits and bobs. Also I declared myself supreme leader of controversy.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:19, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Ok Mr. Supreme Leader of Controversy, thank you!TheAlmightyOctopodeOfRandomness (talk) 20:15, November 20, 2018 (UTC) Series 2 Heat G and H I'm afraid I don't have Heats G or H, in fact the last I checked I don't think Nick does ether. So I can't do a "HD" remake.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:21, November 22, 2018 (UTC) :That's how forgettable Rampage is, it didn't even occur to me that is was in one of those heats! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:50, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Diotoir Extreme 2 image I presuming it's because of a clear PNG background, but (knowing your track record in the past) you do realise that the image was uploaded beforehand? Just checking.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:19, December 5, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, it's your image that I cropped. Like you say, the png was for the sake of transparency. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:20, December 5, 2018 (UTC) Real Robots Magazines You may or may not have heard of Real Robots magazine. It was a technology magazine in the early 2000's. I never read it, but I know they did quite a few articles about robot wars from seeing copies on eBay. I was looking for a bundle for a good price when I found an incredible deal: over 80 issues for £10! However, I would not be able to get it. It is collection in person only, or delivery within 20 miles, and the seller lives in Bacup in Yorkshire, so that is way too far for me to drive to pick something up from eBay, and the cost of delivering it would be very high, if he was willing to send it that far. Then I remembered that you live in Yorkshire, so I thought this might be something you'd be interested in buying, then you could scan in those articles. I'm sure these magazines would be a goldmine for information about the robots. Just look at this bundle - on the covers you can see images of Gemini, Pussycat, Razer, Hypno-Disc, Behemoth, Matilda and Anarchy and many more. Decide quickly though, bidding ends tomorrow at 10.00 pm. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:44, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for making me aware of this! Unfortunately I live at the very very top-east of Yorkshire, whereas Bacup is over 100 miles away, at the very south-west. It's almost comical how far apart Middlesbrough and Bacup are while still being "in Yorkshire"! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:40, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::Shame, that's only about half as far away as I am from Bacup, and I live on the other side of the country! Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:19, December 10, 2018 (UTC) :::Know any users that live near enough? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 20:13, December 10, 2018 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately not, but even if I did, then the price difference of the £10 bundle and the £25 bundle almost wouldn't be worth it at that point. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:23, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Archiving user talk pages Just to let you know that I am now ready to archive my talk page, although I might need a bit of assistance so that I can do it right first-time round. What would be your suggested method for creating an archive? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:16, December 11, 2018 (UTC) :It's easy enough, you'd rename your current talk page to User talk:VulcansHowl/Archive 1, and then recreate your main talk page while putting the navigation box from the top of my (or anyone else's) talk page on there. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:22, December 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Got it. There's only one issue, however - I cannot seem to find a 'rename' button at the top of my existing talk page. Is there a way I can rename my talk page, or otherwise move it into the archive, within my current user rights? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:38, December 11, 2018 (UTC) :::I forget about that, only admins have the option to rename talk pages for some reason... in the end it was quicker for me to archive your talk page myself. Certainly Wikia's fault, not yours! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 12:52, December 11, 2018 (UTC) ::::No problem, Toast - thank you for your assistance! [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 12:55, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Qualification I've been going through a lot of the robot pages and adding a Qualification section for those that don't have one, I can see most of the All-Stars that wouldn't have done much more than do the Series 3 obstacle course don't have one, for that very reason. Is it worth putting sections in for them anyway for consistency sake? Datovidny (talk) 20:01, December 18, 2018 (UTC) :If a robot just did the obstacle course and then got seeded for the rest of time, then it isn’t worth including. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 20:16, December 18, 2018 (UTC) ::Seems fair. Datovidny (talk) 20:29, December 18, 2018 (UTC) In regards to "only robots" trivia points Toast, there's something I feel we need to get confirmation on, because otherwise it's probably going to bug me more than it needs to. We have trivia points that basically discuss when robot x and robot y are the only robots to do something, but I know we've also had to have "cut-off" points, where we basically have to say "no, if THIS number of robots are in this group, it's not really worth a trivia point." Case in point, the trivia for both Kat 3 and Flippa states that they're the only robots to compete in multiple side events, but this isn't true - Behemoth and Gravity also fill that niche. I always thought that once you started listing more than three robots, it became not really relevant, but it still feels like it's a workable number. Is it still worth including, or is there actually a realistic cut-off number that we should consider? CrashBash (talk) 16:13, January 17, 2019 (UTC) :There could never be a static cut-off number, as it's always going to be a case-by-case. There are very few cases where I would think something loses notability because it applies to only three robots, and when the number is four, it depends really. Thanks for bringing Gravity to my attention, as you're right that the trivia was inaccurate before - however I still think this is notable enough to be pasted on all four of the pages. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 16:16, January 17, 2019 (UTC) ::OK, on it. CrashBash (talk) 16:18, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Mousecatcher picture You might want to rename your latest picture regarding Mousecatcher. I've fixed what I can, but I can't rename it, unfortunately. CrashBash (talk) 22:01, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Spammer alert https://robotwars.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:Botomatic1000/Botomatic1000s_top_whatever_lists See the latest two comments. CrashBash (talk) 20:26, January 27, 2019 (UTC) :Looks like Botomatic's blog has had another wave of spam. These two IP users seem to have found the wrong site to post about bus allocations. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 09:41, February 2, 2019 (UTC) ::OK, so a spammer has struck again, on the same blog post. Here is an idea: why not make it a subpage of Botomatic, and delete the blog post itself? I am pretty sure that would stop the spam (target hardening, ha ha). SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 21:07, February 5, 2019 (UTC) :Here we go again... [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 15:18, February 9, 2019 (UTC) ::OK, this is ridiculous...we need to take further action. Since this is entirely an IP account, I think we'll need to do what I ended up needing to do on the Jurassic Park wikia - completely disable IPs from editing. Otherwise they're just going to keep doing this. CrashBash (talk) 16:06, February 9, 2019 (UTC) :::Nah, that is too draconian. I think some of our best editors (particularly NJGW?) started out as IPs. See the chat on Diotoir's talkpage, regarding simply modifying Botomatic's blog post. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 16:14, February 9, 2019 (UTC) ::::To be fair, the JP spammers were going it across the entire wiki, whilst here it's just in blogs, so that's probably easier to do. CrashBash (talk) 16:20, February 9, 2019 (UTC) :::The action of what is likely to be just one user should not dictate banning so many other potential users because of one incident on one blog of one inactive user. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 16:20, February 9, 2019 (UTC) ::::Agree with Raz3r and SpaceManiac. Disabling IPs from being able to edit would also block those who actually make useful contributions to the site, including those who happen to be roboteers themselves. There's still a few IPs out there who help out and make reasonable suggestions where possible, especially in the List of errors page. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:26, February 9, 2019 (UTC) Aspect Ratio I saw your comment on The Steel Avenger page. I am sorry for uploading the images in the wrong aspect ratio, I didn't intentionally ignore you, I merely forgot, as when uploading images from NJGW's hiqh quality videos, I always use full screen mode to get framegrabs. I will try to remember in future. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 12:39, January 28, 2019 (UTC) :Well most of us will screenshot NJGW's videos to capture the images, it's only after print-screening that I paste the capture into Microsoft Paint and reduce the width of the image to 66%, while keeping the height at 100%. Provided you're editing on a computer, it's a job that takes seconds. :In general, it's usually worth dropping your screenshots into Paint before saving and uploading them anyway, for even beyond the aspect ratio, your images seldom contain any cropping, e.g. Series 4 images contain the "WEEKNIGHTS FRO" banner and Series 5-7 images usually still features the Challenge logo, both of which can often be avoided. :To use an example with one of your screenshots that I cropped, see a before and after from a Shunt screenshot you recently added, to see how cropping can be useful. I'm grateful for all the images you do upload, as they are undeniably useful pictures for their respective articles, but a bit of editing is often required. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:44, January 28, 2019 (UTC)